Chapters of a Red Sky
by Sincere Elegance
Summary: A look at the unexplained history between Big Boss and EVA during their times together in the early start of The Patriots. How they got closer, drifted apart and how their future became a broken one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapters Of A Red Sky**

_Author's note_: I'm hoping this will turn into a good multi-chapter fic! I've put a lot of thought into this and tried to make it as real as possible. There's so much depth in these characters to work with it! And since we don't know what really went on during their time in The Patriots, I thought I'd write a little something up!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Café Milano. The hip happening café in D.C., with its dim lighting and bar like setting. He looked across the crowded, smoke filled saloon, men standing like mice in a cage. He paused, turned his eye to the table in the far corner. She was sitting there, sipping a margarita and ignoring the crowd. She has created her own place, her own piece of solace in the middle of the madness. How did she do it? He wondered. She'd always been that way.

He wanted nothing more than to join her, to ask her to open her quiet world and take him in from the noise. He adjusted his jacket and took in a deep breath. He looked over to the bar and saw his once commander order another drink. He forgot his role as a pawn in the games of war. It'd always be that way for him but there was no way around it. Its been six full years he's had those feelings, and he could never quite shake them.

Her soft blue eyes were heading his way and he could feel them spying on him. He couldn't help but face her direction now and take a walk over.

"This seat's taken," she joked as she took another light sip. Crossing her legs and looking at the opposite direction of him, he could tell she was twisting her way around things, being that flirt she always was.

He took that seat close to her, his one azure eye gleaming on her presence. He had no words to say. He was just thankful to see her again even if its only been but a couple of days.

"How's it like to be a hero and icon now, huh?" her voice cracked slightly into a chuckle.

"Not something I've ever dreamed of, but I guess there's no way around it is there?" He turned his gaze to that old commander of his who was just up and ready to leave. He knew it wasn't the major's ideal to shape him into that culture icon, but he knew there was some secret behind it all.

She noticed how much he had changed since she met him. He became a little stoic, rigid and stiff even. He sure wasn't that goofing silly man back in the Sixties. It of course wasn't because the turn of the new era, but it sure felt like she was around a different person.

"Nice duds you got there," she exclaimed, trying to lighten his mood a bit. He laughed gently at her comment, eyeing down to his leather jacket with his tight dark grey turtleneck tucked underneath. He wasn't a man that would fall into trends but he did sure like how the flared pants fit him.

"I could have came by to meet you with that croc hat as a little extra twang, you know." Now that was the man she remembered. She cracked a smile as she offered him a drink of her margarita. He declined muttering about he already had about five drinks before he came there. She knew what he was meaning, that brat ex-major kid loved acting like he ran the place. She still couldn't believe he was one of the founding members of their organization.

She had that burning tension between him. Sure, he was mature and quick for his age but he grated on all of their nerves, even more so than that Doctor Quack and her movie trivia. She always pondered what that crazy kid would come up with next, how was he even trustable?

"I know what you're thinking, but he's a good little rug rat." She leered, oh how could he read her mind? He always had a knack for that even when he didn't want to put it into full use.

Their side of the bar became oddly quiet now and it wasn't for their awkward silence. She stared into her glass as the small corner television blared on about Apollo 14's preparation to the moon.

"And to think, Zero used to think men wouldn't walk on the moon by now," he laughed lightly trying to make of a conversation for the two of them.

She gave a wry smile, knowing how nervous the man could when talking to her. Even after the last two years they have been together in a way before the Patriots started, he still had that cute aura about him. No matter how dry he had become, that boyish charm was locked away only for her to see.

"Don't be nervous, John. How long have I known you now?" she said idly, used to saying his name with such ease.

He gave a slight smile in response as he stretched out his arms not even wondering what to say next. Something about the woman he just couldn't keep away from. Her flowing hair, her soft voice, the eyes that pierced into his. He could just imagine again what her lips felt like even only after kissing them a few days before. He felt a hand start to caress his smoothly. Looking down he gazed at the sleek fingers and long nails beginning to hold on his rough hand a little more strongly.

She sighed evenly, still running her fingers over his calloused ones. "I wish you could be more direct with me, John."

He moved his hand away nervously noting her little chuckle as he gave her a sheepish grin. He actually wanted to pound his own face in for acting like such a child when it came to physical contact. He could with any other woman no problem. Here she was trying to show herself to him, trying to bare herself and show who she really was. And all he could do was act like a nervous eight year old with an enduring crush.

"Hey babe, are you lost? Because Heaven is a long way from here." She wasn't pay much attention, turning her head with a surprised expression from the man in front of her was all she could do.

"Did you just.." but she noticed he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the swaying figure leaning over their table. _Oohh..that smell. _

"Excuse me?"

The man gave a drunken beaming smile as he eyed her up and down "Somebody better call God, angel. He must be upset losing a beauty like you!" He wrapped his slinky arm around her shoulder with that smell of nothing but straight up whiskey.

"Sorry pal, but my woman isn't up for grabs." A gruff voice rang out as the chair slid out of place. She opened her mouth, probably as wide as a fish. 'did he really just say that?' She actually caught herself smiling.

The intoxicated man slumped back a bit slightly intimidated but was not about to give up his charade. "Look captain patch, I was just asking if she was up to making a quick 50 bucks."

Well to say the least, that was the last straw. The last thing she took a notice of was the sound of a strong punch and the drunken fool embarrassingly face first to the floor. She didn't budge an inch. Who would have thought he still had that notion of protection, although it made her slightly annoyed since she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, it did make her feel good. Having a strong man around to take care of the simple things of the world was shocking, and very old fashioned to her.

"You gotta good arm for not being able to see straight, man. I can dig it." He sloshed his way up to his feet, almost losing his balance all over again. He seemed even see them straight, the both of them, as he slipped himself away finding a new table to terrorize. It even seemed that no one cared about the scene that started, something that happens to often at this place.

"Well then.." she fluffed out her hair as she grabbed her pursed watchfully, "I should be getting back now. You know Adam would suspect me if I didn't meet the deadline. Such a fussbudget." She started to walk away slowly before turning her heel, "and...thanks."

"Eva."

"What?"

"Care for a dance before we part?" He couldn't help but laugh a little as a disco song began to blare throughout the cafe on its last track, slowly fading into a mellowed out fresh voice. Of course he thought it was silly but just asking her that made him feel as his old self again. How else could he explain himself with that drunkard bout?

She shook her head in slight confusion as she walked towards him, "You wanna dance to..Bob Dylan?"

He smirked and extended his arm out to her, there was no way she could refuse it, even if she tried. She took it and he gently reached over to her back holding it in place as he took his other hand to her hip.

She exhaled. She was feeling comfortable enough to place her head upon his shoulder. "You meant what you said back there?"

She felt his muscles tense and knew he wasn't at ease with this. God, why were they so complicated, she never had these feelings for anyone but him but they didn't even act as though they were item. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just...unusual. Its as though they kept fooling themselves that they weren't something, or maybe that's what all the exceptional spies in love did, she didn't know.

"Yeah. I did." was the rounded response she didn't know was coming. They just stayed there in silence, motioning along with the music. No words were necessary at that exact instant. They knew that when the song stops playing, they'd be playing their pressured little game again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well there you go, that was pretty tough to write out and I'm even wondering what will happen next. Feedback and criticism is especially welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters Of A Red Sky**

_Author's note_: I'm so glad this story is one of my popular ones, I'm deciding to work on it much more. I hope this chapter is as satisfying as the last! There is a lot of room for more development.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything!_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The air was a bit thin and crisp, there was no sign of anyone around as two clumsy figures made their way to door of a dimly light house. The key turned in the lock and the both of them were greeted by a warm scent of cigars and charred wood.

"Now I know where your smell comes from," said a woman's voice as she leaned against the other figure, who was practically just as under the influence as she. She made way in as if it were her own residence and sense of place to stay, in a way it kind of felt like it was. She pulled on the lamp's chain and saw something pretty unworldly to her. It was a muted living room, no sign of vividness, with dark cherry wood paneled walls. The couches were a subdued green and the table placed next to it matched those wood walls. Yes, this place was beyond doubt a man cave.

"I see the house is about as decorative as you are with yourself," she managed to gather before she settled herself down on the man's couch, to which he took a spot next to her, covering her shoulders with his arm.

"I don't often have the time to stay here for longer than a day, you could say I tried." he said as he looked at a few of the paintings he placed over his fireplace. It was just some minimal art deco by Tony Smith, marked Free Ride. He thought it looked interesting, although not in his taste at all it was much better than Andy Warhol's in his opinion.

The woman shook her head causing her feathered hair to bend forward over her shoulders, "and seriously, what is this? Its just two rectangles in a green room, its about as creative as you are gullible." They both couldn't help but laugh at that sentiment.

"I'm not as easy to fleece as I was before, believe me."

"Oh you were still a tough one to crack then, I'll give you that, but now it is pretty much impossible." she chuckled as she leaned against his shoulder, taking in that sweet whiskey scent, "I'm surprised you had the guts to go all the way to Vietnam to whisk me away to America, you fool."

He sighed remembering every moment and how he planned that mission to Vietnam without any official support, in essence, he really did go just for her but he didn't want others to think that it was all it was, it came off as sappy as a 1940's film noir. He told the major he wanted to go help some reconnaissance green berets in 'Nam and hopefully he would have believed him, and he did. No one really gave him supreme orders after that Operation in '64.

He became somewhat of a hero at D.C. In a way, it made him bored, he got a little antsy and even if he felt as though helping the country was a lie, he needed some kind of action and getting her back in his life helped a great deal. He remembered how desperate he felt, kind of sad now that he thought about it. All he brought with him was a pistol and a water canteen, keeping the duds he wore in previous missions. He had nothing else to support himself with but an iron will.

The location of where she had been was the most difficult to position, she had been found in an old apartment kept by a middle aged woman, hiding out from the soldiers at Hanoi. He got a few clues at Saigon, from an older man telling him of a woman who's appearance was like that of an angel's, long golden hair, blue eyes and petite features. Of course that could be any American or European woman, but he had a feeling, especially since he knew she was here, especially since the major got his hands on some files about people's whereabouts, of course at that time it was impossible to locate Ocelot's, but he did manage to find hers.

After thanking that older man, he set off to Hanoi where he could find more clues about the angel-esque woman. He felt like a detective, a real Dick Tracy, and much to his dismay, he starting liking this little investigation. Walking through rustic village streets, where children met his one eyed gaze, he felt a little discomfort especially since they knew he was American but felt a little at ease some of them decided they wanted to play a little ball with him.

Needless to say, it was quite the adventure to get around the country. He went by foot and boat to reach Hanoi and even then the city was quite large with a cheerless aura surrounding it. A long story short, he reached the woman's apartment by word of mouth, and sure enough he saw her there, wearing cotton shorts and a tank top, she was helping the older woman with her gardening. She looked tired, and surely not herself. And there he was, feeling like a creep hiding in the thicket. He didn't want to just jump out and scare her half to death or maybe she wouldn't even be astounded at all.

A hand found its way lazily on his chest breaking him from those thoughts. "You were thinking again, you always knit your brows so tightly when you do, and you kind of purse your lips like this," she imitated comically.

"It's nothing, just pondering the past."

"The past is the past."

"But you weren't."

She smiled and tried to reach up to him for a kiss only to bonk her head on his, causing them to snicker again. It always seemed like laughter eased their tension the most, and they definitely laughed together a lot.

"Did you just invite me back to the States because the organization was low on members...that is what you told me right at the airport after all but you know, you always say things like that when you hide the truth."

He could only smirk and bring her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Okay Casanova, I guess that's the only answer I'm going to get from an intoxicated man." her mouth twitched in a slight smile as she drew her body closer to his.

Being so complicated was part of who they were, they couldn't really describe it but they knew what they were and didn't care how the world view them, especially in a world of such gender roles with the perfect husbands and perfect wives, they could never correlate themselves in such imitated fluff. One day they would be agonized in tension, the next they'd be in bed, rinse and repeat. But they never questioned it, and never brought it up, like an unwritten rule.

"You're the only one that listens to me, Eva." the man stated lowly as the alcohol was slowly turning him to a dreamlike state. She shifted her head on his chest, eyeing up at him. "Everyone just acts as though they care...but I can sense it. They see me as an image, not an actual person. But you...don't. I've never felt so human around you. Since the beginning you bring me apprehension, panic, incompetence, fondness, pain, heartbreak, adoration..." his voice got weaker and weaker as he feel under a spelling wave of sleep.

She waited to hear more of these words from him but the next thing that came out of his mouth was a big sigh, he was already in dreamland and his grip on her tightened, relaxing slightly. She felt his warm breath mingle in her hair as she settled on his chest taking in a breath of his aroma. If only time could stay right here in this spot forever, with no stress and no provocation of anything at all, then maybe once in her life, she could feel true contentment.

They laid on the couch for what seemed like hours only to wake in the early hours of dawn, getting ready for work with matching headaches, as they parted ways down the halls at the HQ. Not only were these headaches from the sweet alcohol in their systems, but also from their selves.

* * *

I'd appreciate some more feedback from you guys! I'm glad you all loved the previous chapter and I promise not to disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters Of A Red Sky**

_Author's note_: Your reviews were so nice! It definitely made me want to put up the next chapter right away, I live off your comments!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything!

* * *

"How do we know it really was her wish?"

The blonde haired woman looked back at the feminine voice calling to her.

"I don't know...her wish seems hard to decipher I just joined because I was invited." she shrugged, walking back down the hall.

The woman who asked her, known as Paramedic to them all, tried to keep up with her as they were both headed for the same route, out the door. Their little association sure wasn't the best at the moment, with weak funds compared to the agencies directly from the government.

"The boys think they know but why would she want this? I didn't know much about her but I feel like what we're doing isn't of the best interest."

"Jane." the woman paused in her steps, looking down at the shiny tiled floors, "Controlling the United States behind the scenes to reunite it and tie up loose ends doesn't seem that bad does it? Besides if John trusts the major, I guess I'll have to trust him too."

The short haired woman shook her head with a slight grin upon her pale face, "Yeah, if its for the greater good and if its what she wanted...I guess I can't whine too much." The woman opened one of the big glass doors and headed out to her car with a smug yet content look upon her face. The blonde stopped and stared at the two doors, watching the shine of the sun hit on the glass. She figured she didn't want to leave, not yet. She had to go see how he was doing and how he was holding out.

With a click of her heels, she spun around and headed to the mapping room, the last place where she saw him and the major having a discussion about something. She felt so ill at ease in a place like this. It was so white and roomy, she only felt somewhat comfortable in some of the rooms, with the dim lighting and stale smell. She also felt pretty strange that the organization was only made up of six members. Her, dr. quack, that bizarre technician, the baffling major, the spoiled brat kid and him, who was still somewhat credulous and delusional. What a team.

She opened the large wood door and saw him there, sitting unaccompanied in the leather chair, staring at whatever notes where on the post board. She knocked frivolously on the door as she looked around at the atmosphere, "Hello there."

He looked up slightly with a rather dark glow about him. He didn't look too happy and more upset than irate. His hands were clasped together as he looked down at the ground below him, his hair brushing softly over his eyes, giving him a somewhat mysterious look. She walked over to the desk beside him and sat up on it, feeling somewhat more important now that she was looking down at him.

"I won't ask what happened, not my style, just wanted to know how you were doing. Personally I'm exhausted, waking up every morning at 5 A.M takes it toll," she chuckled softly as she pushed her hair back. She saw him crack a small smile at her as he lifted his head up a bit more to eye her.

"You seem so unphased with all this even if you do complain here and there...I hope my choice of brining you into this doesn't hinder you."

She sighed, "Anything is better than being trapped in 'Nam. Definitely wasn't for me, all those mosquitoes and other flying insects flapping all over me, ick."

He light out an airy laugh and looked over at the door, staring at the distinct indented wood. "I'm beginning to question this myself.."

The woman blinked and tilted her head, why would he say such a thing now when it took him so long to convince her to come back to the States?

"Zero and I had a long conversation.."

"Don't you always?"

"What if I told you my genes were a hot commodity?"

He went on as he lowered his head even more, she thought as though he'd tip himself over.

"He said if there was some way to preserve my genes he'd do it in a heartbeat and even went as far as saying he'd create copies of me, artificial humans that would keep the balance of the states in check. So he was saying that basically agents that have my genetic make up and intelligence."

She tipped over slightly on the table, not to believe a word that was escaping from his lips. Of course she knew he was an excellent soldier and did his job greatly, even to go as far to block her advances those years ago but how would genetics play into that? She always thought it had to be through years of training and hard work to get to where he was and rightfully so.

"John...maybe you misheard him this just sounds much too like a diabolical movie plot, like those movies Jane always finds the time to watch."

He sighed raucously and she could smell the faint linger of cigars on his breath, she took it in mind that he had been smoking before hand quite profoundly.

"I don't know what to think, I shot him down about it and he didn't say a word. It makes me quite anxious actually....If that ever happened I don't know what I'd do, honestly."

She bent down and took his hands into hers, "I won't let such an inane scheme start up. No one will take anything... I want to protect you, like you did for me. I'll hold my guard up for you." She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks and she felt quite thick saying something like that, it was much too like a romantic film or one of these cheesy books she read when she was trapped in her cell.

His hoarse dark laugh echoed evenly in the room making her heart skip a beat in apprehension. He kept the hold of her hands over his rough ones and decided not to think about what his former CO had told of him, instead he felt as though he needed to do something to get his mind of off it and he had the perfect idea in mind.

With a sudden rustle and tussle, the woman found herself facing up at the cream colored ceiling with a large man kissing at her neck, her collarbone and trying to unbutton her blouse. She let her instincts get the best of her as she grabbed a fistful of his coarse hair almost hard enough to feel as though she was ripping it out, as to which he grunted and sucked upon her neck even more roughly.

She pulled herself up a bit with his shoulders as he continued his kissing trail up to her dainty lips. She opened her mouth slightly to let in his desires and wrapped one of her legs around his slim waist as he continued his escapade. To her, it felt slightly uncomfortable where they really just going to go at it on this table without any words? But right at the same time she felt it was the only way they could express their feelings towards each other without all the sappy sentiments, what she felt was raw and real and nothing could feel even better. Getting lost in absolute bliss with him was something she could finally revel in, there was nothing counterfeit about it, these actions were authentic. He begun to hike up her pencil skirt a bit higher, feeling her inner thigh and how heated she was beginning to feel which made them both turn more on their impulses.

She hitched her breath as she felt his other hand enter between the folds of her shirt and she grabbed at whatever part of him was in her reach. It was very obviously to her now that she knew why he was doing this, she pondered that it was something relieve him of his troubles and he had always grabbed her so suddenly whenever he wanted to rid of them. It even went as far back as Operation Snake Eater, after all the catastrophic events that had unfolded, he went immediately to her for something that would take the pain away, even if it was only minutes long, it worked for that phase of time and she was happy to be a part of that.

He groaned as she traced a finger to his throat and trailed it down to his stomach, all the way to the waist of his pants. She was quite the tease after all and as though as he inaudibly complained, she knew it tickled his fancy. She continuously bit at his lip as he did same while reaching for the clasp of her undergarment beneath her shirt but then a loud door slammed shut, with the sound of male voices all in allusion. He snapped back to reality first somewhat leaping off the table and fixing his crumpled uniform. She looked at him bewildered for a split second until she realized the sound of the voices, heading right for the map room, opportunely, the one they were in.

She buttoned up her blouse as quickly as possible as she ruffled up her flattened hair. Her counterpart acted as though he was shoveling through papers on the desk as she looked up towards the chart on the wall. The men's voices grew louder as the creaked open the door, taking in the site of the man and woman who appeared to be busy working.

"Didn't know you guys from the Pentagon would arrive so early, go ahead, we're through here." she said as easily as she could, prodding the man at her side to leave with her. The suited men turned around and looked back, feeling something funny was certainly in the air. As she left through the big oak door she noticed the man at her side turning his heels to go the other direction.

Before he could even slink his way into trying, she grabbed hold of his arm somewhat tugging. He looked at her, staring her down with that one sparkling eye of his and gave her a little smirk, upon which she kissed. And so it happened again, back out of their fantasy world and into the land of reality.

* * *

I know I'm so cruel for leaving it off there! To be continued soon.


End file.
